1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2009-104863 discloses a connector including a housing formed with a terminal accommodating chamber, a resiliently deformable locking lance cantilevered forward along an inner wall surface of the terminal accommodating chamber and a terminal fitting to be inserted into the terminal accommodating chamber from behind. The terminal fitting includes a locking hole and the locking lance includes a locking projection. The locking projection enters the locking hole when the terminal fitting is inserted in the terminal accommodating chamber and engages the edge of the locking hole to retain the terminal fitting so as not to move backward.
In the connector as described above, if the terminal fitting retained by the locking lance is pulled backward, the locking projection is inserted deeper into the locking hole and the locking lance is warped so that a front end thereof is displaced toward the terminal accommodating chamber. As the locking lance is warped more, the shear strength of the locking projection decreases and the reliability of a terminal fitting retaining function by the locking lance decreases.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent a reduction in the reliability of a retaining function by a locking lance.